Konohagakure High
by Sienna Rain
Summary: New to Konoha, Akina Izumi goes to high school, ready for anything life throws her way. Living with all three of the Sand Siblings, as well as her uncle Iruka, her life was already chaos. Drama ensues as she gets crushed by her crush, who is now with another WAY more popular girl. Rated T for swearing and some incidents. KibaxOC and other pairings. HIATUS/MAJOR EDITING!
1. We Have Arrived!

Chapter 1: We Have Arrived!

Akina Izumi, sixteen years old, was to start her first day at her new school; Konohagakure High School.

"_I can't wait,"_ she thought to herself, jumping out of her bed in joy.

She absolutely couldn't wait to see what this school was like. Her uncle, Iruka Umino, had told her that this particular school was a fun place to be, and that he knew many of the kids in her year. After her father, Iruka's brother, died, and her mother refused to take care of her, she was left alone in Suna… a place that was often affiliated with crime.

Akina had met a girl about her age, Temari of the Sand, and they had become best friends to the point that they lived together. Her brothers were cool, for the most part, and all four of them got along. For their first year of high school, they attended Suna High, but it was full of gangs and the scum of humanity, so they all transferred out, and decided to move to Konoha. They now lived with Iruka, who was often not home due to teaching academy students as well as some missions.

She dug through her clothes, looking for something presentable on her first day.

"_Dammit… what the hell else could I wear? Something nice? Something punk?" _

Honestly, she was nervous that she wouldn't find an outfit before the sun came up. An ominous voice could be heard downstairs:

"To hell with you, Gaara!"

Akina snorted to herself, "Looks like Kankuro just got nailed…"

Gaara was known to have a bad temper, and Kankuro just happened to be on the opposite side of him when it happened.

Temari burst into her room, looking as Temari-like as she could get; her hair was up in its normal four-tailed braid, she put on a little mascara so her eyelashes would look fuller, and her lips were shiny and glossy from her pink lipstick that you could barely tell was there. She wore a white tank with some fingerless gloves and fishnet leggings with a white skirt over them.

"You look like an artist." Akira commented, earning a slap on the head from Temari.

"At least I found _something_ to wear! You better hurry up or we're gonna be late! _I'm_ driving today!"

Akina groaned; when Temari drove, it was literally a recipe for disaster. She had failed her driver's test multiple times before she lucked out and earned her license. Akina, however, had passed her test with flying colors the first time she took it.

"Tch… ok. Get outta my room and I'll be down in a moment!"

She pushed Temari out of her room, closing the door behind her. Sighing, she ran toward her closet and made a hasty decision. Akina slapped on a cute black blouse and black cargo pants with a chain hanging out of one of the pockets. Grabbing her white flip-flops, she raced out of her room and into the bathroom, curling her hair a bit on the ends. Once she walked out, Kankuro ran by with toast in his hand.

"You'll never catch me, Gaara!"

However, Gaara didn't seem amused as he growled, "I'm not trying to, but you took my damn toast. Give it back."

Kankuro shook his head, which made Gaara prone to use some spare sand that he kept in a bag on his hip, instead of carrying around his gourd all day. The cat-hat wearing idiot ran around, trying to dodge the sand, but Gaara got to him anyway, winning his toast back.

Akina walked around her uncle's house, and found him sitting in a chair. He looked exhausted, and he was muttering something about lesson plans underneath his breath. She smiled; Iruka looked a lot like her, and he was one of the nicest people that she knew, especially if he was ok with dealing with her three friends every morning.

"You tired, Iruka-ojisan?"

Iruka looked up at her and muttered, his eyes drooping, "The keys are… on the microwave."

Without arguing, she ran to get the keys, handing them to a stoked Temari.

"Here you go… we're gonna have a _blast_ at school, right? No fighting."

Temari glared at her, "Psh… we'll fight if people start looking at us wrong."

Akina couldn't help but agree as the two ran out of the door, following Gaara and Kankuro. Waiting outside was the family's Jeep Wrangler that they used to go to school, since the Academy was close enough to the house that Iruka walked there.

"Shotgun!" Kankuro called, as he sat up front. Gaara shrugged at Akina as the two climbed into the backseat, with all of their new school supplies in their bags. Akina's was blue, Gaara's was red, Temari's was white, and Kankuro's was purple.

"Dammit, Kankuro," Temari hissed as she jumped into the car, taking the keys from Akina. "You always have to sit next to _me,_ don't you?" Without waiting for a response, she floored it and they were off.

"_How the hell did Temari get her license again?"_

Akina was honestly afraid of getting into an accident, the way Temari was cutting people off and then flipping the people off and pretending it was their fault was kind of unnerving and the perfect recipe for road rage from other drivers.

"I hope this place is better than the last one," Gaara sighed, looking out the window, which was full of unhappy drivers.

Akina nodded, "I know. Last year, we almost got robbed. Remember that, Kankuro?"

She watched as the face-paint-and-cat-hat-wearing teen shook his head wildly, "Shut up!"

Kankuro had literally gotten on his knees and _begged_ for their robbers to let them go and keep them alive, whereas Temari and Gaara beat the shit out of them. Akina just stood there, trying not to laugh at him.

After ten minutes of pondering whether they were going to live or die, the quartet arrived in the parking lot of Konohagakure High School.

"Place is huge."

"I know."

"You think we'll get lost?"

"No."

The rare, civil conversation went on between the two brothers as Temari found a parking space, cutting off some people who were clearly waiting in line for it.

"That's right, mothafuckas! Suna's comin' to Konoha!"

Once the car was put into park, the three jumped out, donning their bags.

"Well… this is it."

Kankuro looked nervous, but Akina sighed, "You guys gotta have confidence. See? Look at Gaara."

The red head was walking confidently into the school in front of him, where three random students called out, "Look at the ginger!"

Temari and Akina both raced up to them, "The hell did you say?"

All three students high-tailed it outta there, and Gaara smirked at his real sister and his sister-by-affiliation.

"You guys didn't have to do that, you know. I could have taken them."

"We know, Gaara, but you know Akina and I. Fighting is what we do best."

The quartet walked into the school and all four were completely blown away by all of the hallways that there were. However, Kankuro soon saw some girls and went off in their direction.

"Idiot," Temari hissed. "Always looking for a skirt to chase. It's _always_ his first priority."

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head, but two girls came up to him and hugged him,

"What's your name?" "You're _so_ cute!" "We wanna show you around!"

Before Temari or Akina could show those girls the business, they ran off with Gaara, who just couldn't catch a break. "Poor guy," Temari was shaking her head, and Akina could only nod.

"Let's go to the office," Temari growled, dragging her by the hand. When they reached the office, a lady was sitting at a desk with a pig in a corner.

"_Woah… a pet… pig?"_

Akina thought, before Temari said, "Hello… um, we're new here, and we need our schedules."

The lady looked up at them, her dark eyes digging into the two as she smiled, "Lady Tsunade would like to see you both, if that's the case." Akina caught a glimpse of the nametag she was wearing, which read 'Shizune', as she and Temari were escorted into some sort of office.

There, a lady with a substantially sized chest, blonde hair in ponytails, and a stern figure greeted them.

"Temari of the Sand and Akina Izumi… you're new students here, are you not?"

They both nodded, promptly, and this 'Lady Tsunade' smiled, "From what I've heard, you two are pretty fierce… am I correct?" Nodding again, Tsunade smirked, "I like that in girls. The whole 'damsel in distress' thing isn't for those Kunoichi who wish to become better Shinobi. Here are your schedules,"

She handed Akina and Temari two different pieces of paper.

"Classes start in thirty minutes… so that means you're going to have time to get your lockers straightened out."

Lady Tsunade gave them a happy look before she saw them off, and Temari turned to her.

"Akina… this is great! Now, our next matter at hand… finding a crush! _No_ high school year is complete without seeing something in _someone._"

Akina turned to her, "Seems a little out of character for you, Temari. Why's that?"

"Because… this school has guys in it that actually _aren't_ douchebags wanting to get it in. All of them are _actually_ worth a chance! This could be our big break!"

"Yeah. You're right."

"_Dammit. We've been here for about ten minutes, and already it seems like a lifetime has gone by… I hope this year is better than the last one."_

Temari turned to her, "Huh… let's go find our lock-" But she hit the wall when she looked at her schedule.

"_WE. HAVE. ALL. OUR. CLASSES. TOGETHER."_

Akina looked down to compare, and it was completely true, all except for their last class; study hall.

"Yeah, you're right. This is… gonna… be a… great. school. year."

Making sure to exaggerate her sentence so it made it seem like she was unbearably excited, Temari and her hugged.

"Look," she added. "Our lockers are probably right across from each other as well! Can this year get any better?"

The two began to unlock their lockers and put their things inside of them, feeling on top of the world.

"_This is great."_

Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she turned on her heel and bumped into someone.

"Shit," the person she bumped into cursed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over."

The voice was deep, and Akina looked up to see a muscular boy holding his hand out to her. She took it, quickly smoothing her hair as he smiled, "You must be new here. What's your name?"

"Hi… uh… I'm Akina Izumi."

He smiled as he let go of her hand, "My name… heh… I'll tell you later. I bet we'll meet again in one of our classes. For now, though… have you seen a blonde guy with blue eyes walking around here? I'm trying to beat the shit out of him…"

She pointed up to the stairs, where someone with that description was standing, "Is that him?"

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded to her, "Geez… thanks. Bye, Akina."

With that, he took off down the hall, running up the stairs.

"What's with the blush, girl?"

Temari was by her side almost instantaneously, and Akina struggled to snap out of it, "Uh… no-no reason." However, the blonde girl wasn't buying it.

"Well… I guess he's out of the question for me. You've found someone to crush on apparently."

Akina felt her blush deepen as she struggled to hold her binder to her chest. "Um…"

Temari just laughed as she dragged her off to class, "Let's go. I wanna be able to sit next to each other in class. What is it… Calculus with someone named… Kakashi Hatake?"

Akina just nodded, thinking only of the boy she had just seen.

Don't freak out; it'll get better, I promise! The first chapter is always the most boring D: Anyway, tell me what you think :) Rate/Review!


	2. Calculus

_Flashback:_

_Temari just laughed as she dragged me off to class._

_"Let's go. I wanna be able to sit next to each other in class. What is it… Calculus with someone named… Kakashi Hatake?"_

_I just nodded, thinking only of the boy I had just seen._

Chapter 2: Calculus

I walked next to Temari, feeling small as I held my calculus book to my chest. I _was_ kind of short; only 5'3.

"_Who WAS that boy?"_

That was the only question on my mind. We found the room with ease, surprisingly, and walked in. There was almost no one in the room, which made me relieved.

"Since when are we _ever_ early for classes, Akina?"

Temari asked me as we moved to the back. It was a great feeling; we wouldn't have to worry about finding a seat.

"Who knows?"

I snorted as a girl with blonde hair that was similar to Temari's walked into the room.

She was accompanied by three other girls; a girl with blue hair that was dark enough to be nearly black and white eyes, a pinkette with green eyes, and a girl who had buns in her hair.

"_Who could those girls be?"_

However, by the way that they all walked and dressed, I probably would have had to guess that they were some of the more popular girls. The blonde one was in the middle of a sentence:

"…and I heard he _totally_ asked Anko, you know that slutty teacher, out the other day! How sick is _that?_"

The pink one, her shimmery top gleaming in the light had her hand over her mouth.

"That _is_ sick! Where do you find these things out, Ino?"

The blonde one was speaking again.

"Oh, I hear things in the halls."

Once she was done, all of the eyes turned to Temari and I, right when we were giving each other the 'are you fucking kidding me' looks; at Suna High, the popular kids were _the_ most slutty, annoying, scandalous bunch of people you would ever hope to meet in your life.

Some of them had STD's, happily preaching to the whole school who gave it to them, and some claimed they had been raped but everyone knew that they hadn't been.

The one with the buns came over to the two of us.

"I've never seen your faces around… who are you two?"

Temari snorted.

"My name is Temari of the Sand… and this is Akina Izumi. We transferred here this year."

I fumed for a moment at how Temari just _had_ to introduce me to everyone when I _clearly_ could have done it myself, but I didn't complain aloud.

The girl just smiled at us now.

"You two seem nice. Well, I'm Tenten, and these," she pointed the other three girls behind her, "Are the Kunoichi of Konoha. Or at least… our little 'clique' is called that. Kind of unoriginal, don't you think?"

I shrugged; I didn't _want_ to get involved in any cliques.

It just wasn't what Temari and I _did._ People who get involved in that stuff lose friends faster than they lose their virginity, and in a clique, _that_ was saying something.

The bun-headed girl gestured to the white-eyed girl.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. She's really nice, and most would say she's shy, but she's not once you get to know her."

Next was the pinkette.

"Sakura Haruno. Still a little flat chested, I know… but they say a late bloomer always blooms the best, right?"

Sakura looked pretty pissed about what Tenten had said, but didn't say anything.

Last was the blonde girl.

"That, my friends, is Ino Yamanaka. The most stylish girl in the school. Many say she's stuck up, but in reality, compared to another clique, she's not. However, she's not afraid to call you out or anything, so watch out."

Ino snorted. "Damn straight."

Temari took no time to ask: "Huh. So, who is this other clique?"

Ino glared at her now, looking pretty offended.

"Those bitches are called the Kunoichi of the Leaf. They _totally_ posed off of our name! Even so, they're not even _from_ here! They came from somewhere else, and they transferred here in the middle of last year, pretending like they own this shit. There's the leader, whose name is Tayuya. She acts like she runs all of this shit, but in reality, all she's good at is playing the flute."

That's when Ino sighed.

"Then, there's this other girl named Kin Tsuchi. Oh my… she's just…"

The blonde was now waving her hands in exasperation.

"I can't even explain! Moving on," her face got a bit serious.

"There's another named Karin. What a whore; she lets people bite her for no fucking reason, then she has some sort of orgasm!"

Ino looked completely furious, and Hinata spoke up: "Ino, you're going to… get frown lines if you keep getting… angry…"

This calmed her down as she smiled.

"You're right. Thanks for looking out for me."

The white-eyed girl just smiled back, and the four took their seats at the middle of the class, whereas Temari and I were at the back.

"_What an interesting bunch,"_ I couldn't help but think.

A note landed on my desk before I could get through any more thoughts, and Temari looked away as if she hadn't done it.

Rolling my eyes, I opened up the note, seeing Temari's handwriting:

"_What do you think of THEM? They sound so much different from the popular, cliquish people from Suna. I wonder if we'd get along with them?"_

I glanced at Temari, whose eyebrow was raised in questioning, and I only shrugged; I myself didn't really know exactly what to think of it either.

The bell rang, and a few students came into the classroom.

Most of them were nothing to look at, but I automatically noticed an odd-looking guy; his hair was in a ponytail.

"The hell kind of guy wears a-"

I was about to bring this topic up with Temari, but saw my friend's eyes widened in surprise.

Her mouth was almost agape, and the guy looked at her with lazy-like eyes. However, he walked right by her and sat in the opposite corner of the classroom, putting his head down to sleep.

Temari stared for a while, making me wonder what the hell was on her mind.

"_Does Temari… like him?"_

I couldn't help myself as I got a mischievous smile on my face, and I whispered: "So… I guess he's off limits, huh?"

Temari's gaze shot to me instantly as she growled: "Shut up."

Gaara walked into the room, flanked by the same two girls we had seen earlier, and they were apparently arguing.

"You should go out with me!"

"No, me!"

"Bitch, I called him!"

"I saw him first!"

The poor kid looked flustered, and Temari sighed, shrugging. "Looks like it's time to get the sluts off of my brother."

I almost wanted to argue and say that Gaara could get out of it by himself, but the poor kid was sweat dropping as if he didn't know what to do.

Girls back in Suna were _nothing _like this; most classified Gaara as a freak.

Temari grabbed Gaara by the hand, dragging him to sit in between herself and that lazy-looking kid.

"Thanks, sis," he muttered, as the two girls stomped out of the room, pouting.

"So, my brother is already putting the moves on the girls? How cute…"

Gaara snorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't push it."

Suddenly losing interest in the normal brother-sister squabble, I turned my eyes forward and began messing with my hair; today sure was exciting.

"_I'm ready for anything,"_ I told myself, but I soon regretted it as three boys walked into the room.

One of the boys was that blonde-haired guy that I had helped the cute guy chase, and the other was the… tall, emo, handsome type, if I was to base it on looks. The third guy…

"_Oh. My. God."_

It was, in fact, the guy I had seen earlier. You know... the cute one?

His hands were in his pockets, and he looked cool as a cucumber.

"_What the…? What's that on his cheeks?"_

There were these red, fang-like things on his cheeks, but it was as if no one else minded. In fact, I don't know how I didn't notice earlier.

Then, something even more bizarre happened; a gigantic, white dog walked into the room.

This guy, his brown hair matted and short, hugged the dog and started petting it.

"_He brings… his huge ass dog… to SCHOOL? Is that even ALLOWED?" _

I watched as the guy let the dog lick his face, and he smiled.

"C'mon, Akamaru. Let's go and find our-"

He didn't get to finish due to Ino and Sakura suddenly screeching: "Sasuke!"

_"Sasuke is his name…?"_

I wondered, but the two girls hugged the black haired, emo-looking one. So-called Sasuke just snorted and walked to a vacant seat near the front of the room, both girls tailing his every move.

The blonde-haired guy laughed: "Well, Uchiha-Teme, looks like you've got enough bitches on you… e-except you, Sakura…"

He backed away when the two girls started toward him, raising their fists to meet him with anger in their eyes.

"What the hell did you just say?" The two growled practically simultaneously.

I took my attention away from them as my eyes settled on the brown-haired boy, who was now walking toward me. Wait, walking toward me?!

"_He's coming over here! What am I gonna do if he talks to me? What am I gonna say? I hope I don't say anything stupid…"_

It was as if he didn't even _see_ me as he sat in front of me, away from his friends.

The blonde one turned around, both Sakura and Ino nearly on top of him.

"Damn it, dog. Get over here and help me!"

Both Sakura and Ino were on the verge of attacking him, despite their nice clothes.

"Naruto, tell me that you did _not_ just call us what we think you did..."

The boy smiled, his teeth like fangs.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with it by yourself, idiot."

So-called Naruto flipped him off: "I'll get you later, Kiba."

Instantly, I felt my cheeks heat up; _Kiba_.

"_So… that's his name."_

Said Kiba leaned back, taking a deep breath, his arms behind his head, and his back leaned onto my desk.

Feeling a blush coming on, I looked over at Temari, who had been watching the whole thing.

My 'friend' smirked and pointedly turned away, talking to Gaara now.

"_Man… I'll get her for this…"_

Kiba laid his head on my desk, making my heart skip a beat, and his eyes opened.

When he saw me, he shot up and turned around.

"Hey, Akina… thanks for helping me find Naruto. I just got done giving him the business!"

I felt myself smile weakly as my body went into auto-drive.

"Glad I could help."

_"Glad I could help? What the hell am I saying?"_

Kiba laid his arm on my desk.

"Yeah… well… it wasn't easy! He's always running away."

Naruto must have heard him, because he growled: "Shut up, idiot."

Kiba just snorted, but looked back at me, and I noticed that his eyes… weren't normal. They were like little slits.

Pupil-less and sharp, they made me blush as I clicked my shoes together; something I only did when I was a nervous wreck.

Akamaru, his dog, looked up at me and put his head on the side of my desk.

"Aww," Kiba laughed, his teeth gleaming. "He wants you to pet him. Don't worry," he added quickly. "He doesn't bite unless I tell him to. And I won't tell him to."

I petted the dog, timidly at first, but when I realized that he really wasn't a threat, I gave the dog a hug.

He barked, and Kiba turned to me.

"He said… he likes you!"

My eyebrow rose; _"He can… understand dogs? He's pulling my leg."_

As if he could read my mind, Kiba smiled.

"My clan… we specialize in, well, dogs. Yes, I _can_ understand him; I've been questioned about it relentlessly throughout my entire life."

However, before I could respond, the final bell rang, which meant that Kiba had to turn around, however he kept leaning back onto my desk.

Suddenly, he fell out of his chair, for no good reason, making the entire class erupt in laughter.

"Damn," That Naruto kid was dying of laughter. "I didn't know how stupid you were until just now, dog!"

The poor kid was growling: "Shut up, Naruto."

He sat back in his chair, obviously embarrassed, and didn't even _look_ at me as he did so.

"_Aww,"_ I sighed, and Akamaru just laid his head on his masters' lap, earning a pat on the head.

As I took more notice to the way he had fallen out of his chair, I could see sand retreating to my left.

Automatically, I glared at Gaara, who was shaking his head in what seemed like exasperation.

Temari was giggling.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?"

But I gestured to the blonde girl's brother, who still looked pissed off, and it was then where Temari suddenly understood.

"Oh, my little brother is growing up; he's becoming protective over everyone close to him," Temari cooed, only loud enough for the three of us to hear.

Gaara glared at her. "Tch. Shut up. I am not."

"Then explain to me why you made him fall out of his chair."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, you did!"

"Prove it!"

"I saw the sand!"

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"Damn it."

Temari cursed, conceding defeat, but I didn't take too much notice as I only blushed as Kiba turned to me.

"Heh… honest mistake."

I couldn't turn my head to glare at Gaara, but I shrugged. "It happens to everyone."

Kiba stared at me for another moment, then asked: "Dude, Aki-chan… how did you get your eyes to be so _blue?_ That's so cool!"

"_Aki-chan…? Commenting on my eyes? I must be dead. I've gotta be dead!"_

Wanting to pinch myself, I sighed. "I guess it was a recessive gene. No one else in my family has it, even my uncle."

He looked intrigued now.

"Who is your uncle?"

"Iruka Umino."

"Holy shit!"

A voice could be heard from across the room, and I looked up to see Naruto standing on a desk, pointing at the two of us.

"Iruka-sensei is your… uncle? You're _related_ to him?"

I nodded, my eyebrows creasing, wondering why Naruto was making such a big deal out of that.

"Who the hell taught you to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, idiot?"

Kiba was smirking at him, his eyes glinting a challenge at the blondie.

"Watch out, dog, or someone's gonna get hurt," Naruto warned, returning Kiba's look straight back to him.

"Is that a challenge?" Kiba asked, getting ready to stand up.

However, a voice could be heard from my left, stopping the entire arguement:

"What a drag… it's, like, eight in the morning, and you guys are _already_ driving me absolutely _insane_…"

I looked over to see the pony-tail guy glaring up from his desk, small bags underneath his eyes.

Naruto snorted. "Stop sleeping, for God's sake, Shikamaru! Dammit, you're _so_ lazy!"

"I wouldn't _be_ lazy if people stopped being troublesome and acted like completely sane people all of the time."

"Doubt it."

"Go ahead; whose stopping you?"

Before the fight could go on, a poof of white smoke appeared at the front of the classroom.

"Now class, let's settle down. As some of you know, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Just call me… Kakashi-sensei, or whatever you kids are into these days."

He surveyed the class, making me nervous, and his eyes rested on me, then Temari, then Gaara in a way I would rather forget as I knew what was coming:

"Looks like we have some new students this year. Why don't you all come on down to the front and tell us something about yourselves?"

"_Fuck,"_ I cursed in my mind.

If there was one thing that I couldn't stand, it was attention.

Temari may like it, and encourage me to get more, but I would always hate it.

I stood up from my desk shakily, and, followed by Gaara and Temari, walked to the front.

Gaara looked at both of us as we stopped at the front, and he sighed.

"I'll go first. My name is Gaara of the Sand. My hobbies are torturing my brother and eating toast for breakfast. I come from Suna, along with my sister, Temari here, and her best friend, Akina."

With that, he closed his eyes, and allowed Temari to go.

"My name is Temari of the Sand. Like Gaara said, we're from Suna. My hobbies are cleaning my fan, which I didn't bring today, and kicking my other brother's…" she glanced at Kakashi, checking the language I knew she was about to use. "Behind."

I cleared my throat; I had mentally prepared myself for this moment, but I didn't anticipate that I'd be doing it in front of an _extremely_ cute guy named Kiba and his dog.

_"Don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up..."_ I chanted in my head as I began:

"My name… is Akina Izumi. I'm from Suna, but I was born here in Konoha. Um… some of you might know my uncle, Iruka Umino, who teaches at the Academy. My hobbies are writing books and poems, as well as torturing their little brother," I glanced at Temari, and continued: "I live with them, but we're not related."

When we were done, I wholeheartedly expected the perverted whistles like back at Suna when we had a new student, but we were greeted with nothing but applause.

Kakashi was staring at us with no emotion whatsoever as the applause died down.

"Any questions?" he asked the class, and Naruto immediately raised his hand as he stared at me.

"_What could he want…?"_

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy stared up at me now, smirking. "Can you tell Iruka-sensei I said hi?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Naruto looked satisfied as he nodded and smirked again.

Next, the boy called Sasuke raised his hand.

"Hmm. You, with the red hair,"

He addressed Gaara in a rather rude manner, making both Temari and I tense up, and Sasuke continued:

"Hmm… do you have a soul? If not, we can be friends. I don't have one, either."

Gaara's eyebrow, well, if he had one, it would have risen, and he shrugged.

"I… _do_ have a soul."

A random kid stood up, his brown hair sticking out from all angles: "I thought redheads didn't _have_ souls!"

Temari balled up her fist as the two of us stared down the kid.

"Look; if you've got a problem, we can settle this some other time."

Sasuke just smirked at Temari's lack of self-control. "Hmm."

Kakashi, realizing that the situation was about to escalate, stepped in.

"Okay, Gaara, Temari, and Akina. Go back to your seats, and I'll be taking attendance."

To be honest, I almost ran back to my seat to get away from all of the judgemental stares.

_"Damn, that's probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!"_

As soon as I sat down, Kiba turned to me and whispered:

"Good job, Aki-chan. I thought you were gonna faint up there or something."

He snickered at me now, and I'll admit I blushed a bit, not knowing how to respond.

"_If I fainted… would he have caught me?"_

Hearing my girly thoughts ringing in my head, I shook my head to clear it. That probably would have never happened, and even if it did, he wouldn't have done anything to help me.

Kiba looked concerned, like he was about to ask me what was wrong, but Kakashi had already began to take attendance.

Temari and Gaara were called first, having longer last names, then all of the clique girls, except Ino, were called.

"_I hope not every class is like that,"_ I whimpered to myself.

Gaara looked pissed, and Temari kept trying to sneak a peek at the pony-tail guy called Shikamaru.

It took _energy_ not to laugh as I looked at my hopeless friend.

_"She's gotta be more discreet than THAT!"_

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Kakashi called out, suddenly.

"Here," Kiba sighed, leaning back again onto my desk, catching me off-guard.

"Akina Izumi!"

Hell, I didn't know _my_ name would be called first!

"H…here!" I stammered, wanting to slap myself at how shaky my voice was.

Kiba turned to me.

"Huh. I didn't think you were shy."

"I'm not!" I hissed at him. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Mhm."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

We were going back and forth until Kiba got knocked out of his chair yet again, making everyone, including Kakashi, burst into laughter again.

This time, though, he seemed to almost fly across the room and hit the wall.

I glared at Gaara, who was shaking his head again, and Temari hissed to him: "That was a bit unnecessary, don't you think?"

"No, not really. He's hurting Akina's feelings."

"No he's not," I growled back, but Kakashi sighed, finishing his laughing bout.

"Kiba… you certainly _are_ a clown. I'm welcome to have you in my classroom."

The poor Inuzuka peeled himself off of the wall, shaking his head. "Yeah, sure."

Naruto was still laughing, and he tried to speak: "Dog… I think... you deserve an award... for the most... stupid... dog!"

Kiba glared at him. "I'll settle this with you next block."

He sat back down in his seat, making me sigh; he really _was_ cute.

_"Quit thinking about this!"_

He whipped around to face me as Kakashi was finished up taking attendance.

"That's so weird… I didn't _fall_ out of my chair… I got _thrown._ Was it you?"

I shook my head, annoyed that he thought I would do something like that to him.

"I dunno, but, it _is_ pretty funny, Kiba."

His name rolled unnaturally off of my tongue, and I kinda liked it.

"Aki-chan… your eyes are giving me a headache."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he turned away, leaning onto my desk again.

I really had to fight myself so I wouldn't actually pet him, like he was a real dog.

Akamaru sat down next to my desk, looking tired, and Kiba looked down at the gigantic dog.

"Man, he really likes you. How do you do it?"

My eyes widened as I shrugged; some people and animals _did_ seem to take a weird interest in me.

Kiba continued, whispering: "Heh… it's like you just have this… attracting attitude."

"_Attracting… I'm… attracting?"_

No guy had _ever_ said something like that to me, and it was different.

I could feel multiple emotions, I felt my hands shake.

"_Dammit. I always get like this when I'm overcome with emotions."_

Happy tears bred in my eyes and I wiped them away, watching him look at me with concern.

"You ok, Aki-chan?" Kiba's eyes were set on mine, wide and upset.

The way he said it made me blush, and I turned away. "Yeah, I'm fine, Kiba."

Before he could do anything else, Kakashi began teaching, looking almost determined.

As I listened to the lesson, I noticed Kakashi look out of the window.

A little bird came through, with a message.

He read it for a moment, and then sighed:

"Ok, everyone… looks like our lesson is cut short today; go outside and sit on the grass. We've got a bomb threat on our hands."

* * *

Damn, and on the first day, too! Sorry that this took forever, I've been lazy! D: Also, sorry if it seemed like I was bashing anyone, because I wasn't trying to D: Rate/Review! :P

12/8/12: What the hell? How many months has it been since I editted a story other than Cats and Dogs?! Holy shit. xD Sorry. I'm working on it.

Rate/Review!


	3. Gaara vs Deidara!

_Flashback:_

_Kakashi began teaching, looking almost determined._

_As she listened to the lesson, she noticed Kakashi look out of the window. A little bird came through, with a message. He read it for a moment, and then said, "Ok, everyone… looks like our lesson is cut short today; go outside and sit on the grass. We've got a bomb threat on our hands."_

Chapter 3: Gaara vs. Deidara!

Akina was confused as she got out of her seat, glancing at Temari.

"_What the hell? Who would bomb the school on the first day?"_

All of the people in the classroom filed out of the room, not rushed. Akamaru licked her hand as they all walked out, and Temari smirked as she walked on her left side.

"What kind of idiot bombs the school on the first day? Sure, I can understand when exams come around, or right before winter break, but the first day…"

Gaara shrugged, "Some people don't like school… do they?"

He still looked pretty pissed off, and Akina smiled, "Well, Gaara, _I_ think you have a soul. You're one of the nicest people that I've ever met."

"Thanks, Akina."

She could see a faint blush on his face as they trailed out of the school's side doors.

As she passed the rest of the class, she could hear other students muttering, "Deidara."

That's when Kakashi turned to the class, "It's been confirmed that, for the second year in a row, Deidara has barricaded himself inside the school, and is threatening to, and I quote, "Make this shi… place, into art." This could be awhile, so feel free to socialize. No homework."

Students cheered as he walked away, and Akina felt a presence behind her.

Turning to see who it was, her eyes widened when she saw Kiba talking to some guy with another guy on his back.

"See those guys?" Ino pointed to the guys she looked at as she took a seat next to her.

Akina nodded, and Ino continued.

"Those are the infamous twins; Sakon and Ukon. They're conjoined, but there's a rumor that they can split when they want to."

"That's so… creepy," she muttered, and Ino nodded, "I know. But last year, Kiba fought both of them at the same time, off of school property. He won, but barely, and now the… rumor… is confirmed, making him one of the three most popular boys in our grade, next to Naruto and… Sasuke,"

The blonde girl smiled and looked back over at the pale, black-haired guy sitting on the curb.

Suddenly, as she turned around to look again, so-called Sakon threw a punch at Kiba, but was easily blocked and pulled away by other people in his 'crew'.

Kiba smirked and headed back toward them, looking angry.

Akamaru sat down in front of Akina, making her prone to pet him, and Kiba sighed as he lied down on the gigantic fluffy dog.

"What'd he do _this_ time, Kiba?" Ino asked, looking almost irritated.

Kiba snorted, "Nothing important; just insulting my family again. You know, the usual."

Akina sighed, "You want me to beat him up? Temari and I can help you there."

She glanced at her partner-in-crime, and Temari snorted, "Hell yeah."

Kiba's eyes widened, "You… fight people?"

"Yeah; Temari and I were famous for it. Good times in Suna. We were feared. Challenged often, but never lost a match in our lives."

Temari laughed, "One more punk wouldn't hurt us."

Ino and Kiba stared at them for a moment, and Ino said, "As much as the entire school would _love_ for you to do that, this place has a pretty strict fighting policy, and, being as you two are new here, you're gonna get kicked out."

Akina sighed, "Figures. Guess I'll just have to meet up with them somewhere else." Temari nodded in agreement, and looked around wildly for a moment.

"Where's Gaara?"

Everyone shrugged, and Akina smiled, "He probably just went to go and kill Kankuro for no good reason."

Temari nodded, still seeming a bit worried, and that's when Akina asked, "Woah… if there's a bomb threat… then why are we so damn close to the school? We're all gonna get killed!"

Ino snorted, "Oh, please. Deidara, he's a senior if you didn't already know, he's done this so many times, but he's never blown _anything_ up. We just wait it out most of the time."

But a deafening explosion rang out, and she could hear Kakashi's voice, "Call the freaking ANBU over here!"

**Gaara's POV**

He walked into the school, seemingly unnoticed.

"_I didn't think it'd be this easy. This guy is screwing our class time, and I'm gonna show him that he better not do it again!"_

Gaara smirked as he made his way through the halls, finally finding the senior side of the building. He'd heard of this 'Deidara', because back in Suna, he was an idol among the people that Gaara had had to listen to talk every day.

"_He's never blown up a single floor tile in this building. This'll be quick."_

A voice sounded in the halls, "If you're here to stop me, I'll blow the top off this place and make a _bang!"_

Gaara just sighed, "Look, Deidara, if that's your name, I'm trying to learn in class, and you're disrupting it. So could you-"

A tall, blonde guy walked around the corner, having a red cloud tattoo with white lining on his left arm. His eyes had some sort of weird, almost sadistic look to them, and he smirked, "You're only a runt! Heh, and _I_ thought it was the _ANBU_ out to get me!"

He laughed for a moment, and Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow. _"This guy… is such a joke."_

"They sent… a _ginger…_ after me…" Deidara was pausing in between words because of his uncontrollable laughter, and Gaara threw some of the sand he had in the sack on his hip at him, "I don't appreciate people calling me… ginger."

The word rolled off of Gaara's tongue sourly, and Deidara stopped laughing.

"I'll make you a deal; you got a sister, bro?"

Gaara growled as he nodded, and Deidara popped a piece of gum in his mouth,

"She blonde?"

He nodded again, and Deidara smiled, "Ok… set her up on a date with me, and I'll stop wasting your… _precious_ time."

Furious but keeping his cool, Gaara closed his eyes, "She doesn't do douchebags. Guys who look like girls? Hell no."

Deidara's face became white with rage as he thrust his hands behind him and the entire hallway blew up.

"_THAT'S. IT."_ He snarled.

A clay bomb flew toward him, Gaara not moving a muscle, and easily deflected it with precision, making the… drag queen… blow himself up.

As the smoke cleared, Gaara looked around, wondering, _"Where'd she… he… go?"_

However, the blonde guy stood up, his clothes ripped and torn in multiple places, "Fist fight it is."

Gaara braced himself as Deidara came at him, and another voice sounded from behind him;

"Alright, you two; break it up."

Gaara turned to see a guy with a black coat on and a cat mask, "We're the ANBU black ops. Seems like you've got this one under control… stupid move, kid, but you made our job easier."

In what seemed like a second, Deidara had been tied up and was being escorted out by two similar looking guys.

"Better head back to class, kid." The first one told him, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Akina's POV**

With Temari worrying about Gaara, asking around if people had seen him, Akina was getting more worried by the minute.

"_It's unlike Gaara to run away so suddenly, unless he'd be back before you noticed he was gone."_

Deep in thought, she continued to look around, but someone tripped over her.

It was that same blonde kid, Naruto, from earlier, and he growled at her, "Watch where you're sitting!"

"The hell?" Kiba said, before she could get a word in edgewise.

Naruto stood up, looking down at the cute, brown-haired boy. "Eh; stay outta this! She made me trip over her!"

Kiba stood up, facing him, "If I'm correct, _you're_ the one who tripped, so it's your fault! Academy logic, Naruto. Apologize."

Naruto glared at her, and Akina couldn't help but laugh, "Naruto… you really _are_ as stupid as some people say!"

The blonde boy's blue eyes bore into hers as she kept continuously laughing, and Kiba snorted, "Apologize to Aki-chan, idiot."

Through her tears of laughter, she could see the look that Kiba was giving him. It was as if he was about to punch him out, and Naruto just muttered,

"I'm sorry, Akina. Apparently it's my fault that I tripped over you."

He walked away, hastily, and Temari snorted, "The hell is _he_ smoking?"

That made Akina burst out in laughter all over again, and everyone looked at her like she was kind of crazy.

Recovering and wiping tears from her eyes, Akina sat up as Kiba said, "You're crazy, Aki-chan."

She automatically felt a blush sear her cheeks, and Temari snorted, "Imagine having to _live_ with her."

Realizing the way she had just said that, Temari's eyes widened as she looked at Akina, who was not much better.

An amazing blush seared her cheeks, and Kiba laughed, "I don't think, on any circumstance, that I'd imagine living with Aki-chan."

"_Friendzoned."_ A little voice in the back of her head told her, and Temari spoke up, trying to save her from further embarrassment, if that was possible, and maybe trying to help her out a little;

"_Think_ about it for a second, will you?"

Kiba thought about it for a moment, his eyes never leaving Akina's face, but he smiled and shrugged, "I take it back; I haven't seen Aki-chan do anything insane yet, so I can't see her being _that_ crazy."

Feeling a little less friendzoned, Akina smiled back at him, but heard a voice behind her, "Looks like we'll be going back to classes now, huh?"

She turned and saw Gaara standing behind her.

"Where the hell were you?"

Temari was ranting at him about running away and not telling her where he was, but his only response was;

"I took care of a nuisance. _No one_ calls me ginger and gets away with it."

Akina couldn't help but notice that he glanced at Sasuke as he said it, but sat down patiently.

"So," Gaara was trying to start a conversation. "How's it going?"

No one answered; they were all too busy staring at a creepy-looking Kankuro looking at Ino from behind Gaara.

"Hey guys." Kankuro said, sitting beside Gaara. He moved away when he was stuck with a side-glare from his little brother, and looked at Ino, "So… what's your name? Go to school here? Have a boyfriend?"

But he shut up when his two other siblings and Akina glared at him intensely.

"Get outta here, Kankuro," Temari growled. "I'm sure she's working on it, and _you're,"_ she paused as she took his cat-hat off of his head, revealing his Kiba-like hair as she slapped him with it, "Not involved in her plans."

This caused everyone, including Gaara, to laugh as Kankuro took his hat from Temari, putting it back on.

Before he could utter a word in his defense, a kid called to him, "Hey, cat-guy! Where's that doll you had earlier?"

Kankuro hurried off toward the random boy, "The Crow is _not_ a doll!"

Akina, Temari, and Gaara burst into laughter as the kid snorted, "Yeah, right," and walked off, Kankuro following.

Ino looked confused, and asked, "Doll? Isn't he a little… old for that?"

Her response only made the four laugh harder, and Kiba sighed, "Sounds embarrassing."

Gaara was the first one to stop as he explained that Kankuro used puppets for fighting, and also to get out of tense situations.

"Oh," Ino said. "He sounds like one of the seniors… you know, like Deidara. There's this guy, Sasori… he's a ginge-"

Gaara glared at her, and she coughed, "He has red hair like yours, Gaara, and he uses puppets a lot. Rumor has it, he _is_ a puppet!"

Temari shrugged, "Maybe they'd get along."

Akina nodded in agreement as Kiba stood up, "Looks like they're resuming class… and first period is almost over!"

He jumped in excitement; "My next class is… ew…" he stopped jumping as his face screwed up in almost a pout.

"English. With Asuma-sensei."

Ino looked intrigued, "He's one of the nicest teachers there is! What's wrong with it?"

Kiba sighed, "I'm not… good at… that kind of stuff."

Gaara was looking over his schedule, "Looks like we're in the same class."

Temari frowned, "You guys are lucky. Akina and I… we've got Art. With someone named… Kurenai Yuuhi."

Kiba smirked, "Now _she_ is awesome! I remember I forgot my homework because this little rascal," he glared at Akamaru for a moment before continuing, "Ate it, and she let me get away with it!"

He snickered for a moment, but the bell went off. "Damn. Well, see you guys," Ino said, walking away.

Gaara's nose ring, which was merely a stud, shone in the light as he turned his head, "Guess I'll be going as well."

Kiba stayed behind for a moment, and smiled to Temari, "See ya." Then to Akina, "Bye, Aki-chan! Unless… you want me to walk you to class."

Before Akina could say "A thousand times hell yes," Temari shook her head, "Nah. We're good, but thanks for the offer!"

Kiba frowned, but said, "Alright then. See you later… Aki-chan." His white shirt, in the sunlight, almost compared to his blinding smile as he and Akamaru walked back into the school, followed slowly by Temari and Akina.

"_THAT'S what I call 'cockblocked'."_ Akina was still pretty upset over the fact that Temari just _ruined_ her potential alone time with Kiba, and Temari snorted, "You really think, on the first day, we're leaving each other's side? Hell no!"

But it was as if she disregarded the sentence as soon as she said it; the boy she sat near in calculus, Shikamaru, walked by her, and she ran to catch up to him.

"_Well,"_ Akina thought, sourly. _"I should have expected this! She always does it!"_

Hustling to get her stuff from the classroom they were just in so she would have time to find the art room, she burst into the door, bumping into Sakura.

"Sorry!" They both called out as they ran by each other.

Her stuff wasn't on her desk, making Akina automatically upset, and she turned to just head to class, when a voice stopped her, "Hey. Guess you'll need this."

Akina looked up to see Kiba, with Akamaru, standing over her, and holding her things out to her.

Blushing in embarrassment, she took them hesitantly, and he grabbed her arm, "I don't care what Temari says. Friends help friends, right?"

Akina nodded, confused, and he smiled down at her, "Heh, I'm walking you to class. Asuma-sensei's class is next to it, anyway."

"_Best. First day. Ever."_ Akina thought, walking next to the cute boy and his dog to the art room.

Sorry for not uploading! MAJOR writers block! I hope you all forgive me! Also, uh… I'm _not_ purposely bashing red-heads, because I personally think red-heads are AWESOME. So I'm sorry if it's offensive D: Rate/Review! :)


	4. Art and Gym Don't Mix

_Flashback:_

"_I don't care what Temari says. Friends help friends, right?"_

_Akina nodded, confused, and he smiled down at her, "Heh, I'm walking you to class. Asuma-sensei's class is next to it, anyway."_

"_Best. First day. Ever." Akina thought, walking next to the cute boy and his dog to the art room._

Chapter 4: Art and Gym Don't Mix

"_Heh… this is… SO great!"_

Akina was literally fangirling her ass off at the thought of walking next to who she thought was the hottest guy in the school.

"So, Aki-chan… heh, how was life before you came here?"

She heard the small laugh in his voice and said, a smile on her face, "It was at least ten times worse! All of the people here are so nice!"

Kiba stared at her for a moment, and then said, "Yeah? Well, I'm glad."

It only took a moment of walking up the stairs for a guy to call out;

"Hey, Kiba! You ditching class again or what?! Where are you going?!"

But the boy standing next to her just laughed, "Shut up guys. I'm walking Aki-chan to class. Catch ya later."

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed her and fled down the hall with her hand in his grasp.

"_I hope Temari doesn't see us like this; I'll never hear the end of it!"_

Akina's cheeks were on fire with embarrassment and the huge white dog next to her barked something at Kiba, making him stop suddenly, in front of two doors.

"Well, the one on the right is Kurenai-sensei's classroom and the one on the left is Asuma-sensei's classroom. Good luck… Aki-chan."

He smiled at her, making her heart almost beat out of her chest, and walked into the classroom on the left with Akamaru in tow.

Only moments later, Temari could be seen walking toward her, and when she looked up, she raced toward her.

"Akina! Ok, so I found out Kankuro has this class, too!"

Akina's mouth dropped open as she smiled, "This could be fun. And," she paused to change to a different subject. "How was walking with that… pineapple headed guy…?"

Temari snorted, "His name was Shikamaru, and it was mortifying! That Naruto kid asked if we were dating, and I _swear_ my face got as red as Gaara's hair… but all he said was that it'd be too troublesome to be with _any_ woman! Can you _believe_ that?!"

Akina shook her head as she opened the door to the Art room.

It was a plain classroom, to tell the truth, and there were only a few students inside. The only ones that Akina could recognize were Sakon and Ukon, who were sitting with some of their other friends, including one with six arms, and a girl with red hair.

Temari led her over to a few empty seats at the far edge of the classroom as they waited for more people to arrive.

"As much as I hate sitting with my little brother… we'll save him a seat." Temari grumbled.

Akina couldn't find it in herself to say much, though, after thinking over how well the school year was going already.

"_Kiba… the first guy that I start crushing on in the school… he's already considered a friend! Crazy as it sounds… and Temari with that pineapple-headed kid as well! I think this school year is gonna be great!"_

She was smiling widely, and almost didn't notice when Kankuro parked in front her, setting his things on top of the table that was set for four as he sat next to Temari.

"Calling The Crow a doll… humph…" He was grumbling, and Temari started saying something to him, but it was cut off as a loud voice sounded at the front of the room.

"Hey, slut!"

Akina turned around to see the red haired girl that was sitting with Sakon and Ukon talking to Ino, of all people.

Ino looked pissed off, like she was about to punch her in the face.

"Shut the hell up, Tayuya! It's not like I've been out fucking ten guys every day, so you're one to talk!"

"_Tayuya… sounds like one of those girls that Ino warned us about earlier…"_

But the red head retaliated, "At least I can get _any_, unlike your sorry virgin ass."

The class 'ohh'ed, and, sensing that it was about to get intense, Akina glanced at Temari. She gave her back a grim glare and readied herself to jump out of her seat and rush to the rescue if someone threw a punch.

But it all died down when Sakura, accompanied by Tenten, entered the room and pulled Ino to a different table. Tayuya looked accomplished as she walked back to her own seat, greeted happily by the other people who were there.

"I thought it was about to go down… just like it used to in Suna." Kankuro muttered, and Temari nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah."

That's when a tall lady with feathery black hair and an odd-looking outfit walked in. She turned her crimson eyes to the class, "Hello. As most of you know, I am Kurenai Yuuhi and I will be your Art teacher for the rest of the year."

Most people just smiled as Kurenai's eyes scanned the classroom, and Kankuro muttered, "I wonder how lenient she'd be if I didn't draw what I was supposed to…" But was silenced by a kick to the shin by Temari.

After a long moment, Kurenai turned and began handing out notebooks.

"Since it's only the first day, I want to get to know a little about you all by drawing a picture. It can be of anything you want, and it'll be due tomorrow, but I suggest you get it done in what class time you have. It has to look like you actually worked on it, as well."

A couple of people groaned, but when Kurenai reached her table, Akina made sure to smile as she was handed a blue notebook.

Kurenai smiled back and continued, "I'll give you all class period to do it, but I, sadly, have a meeting today. I expect you all to behave and act civil while I'm gone. If you do something stupid… I'll know."

With that, she disappeared after walking out of the room.

"Hmm… kind of… suspicious that she'd have a meeting on the first day." Kankuro speculated.

"I agree," Temari nodded as she continued, "But it seems as if it was more than that… like she has something important to attend to."

Akina jumped into the conversation, "I'm sure that whatever it is… it's probably something personal."

Temari shrugged, "Maybe she's on her period and needs time to rewind." Akina nodded, "We all have those days…"

Kankuro was looking in between the two with a disgusted face, "Not all of us! Disgusting…"

"Deal with it," Akina snorted as she opened her notebook to the first blank page.

"_What shall I draw…?"_ She speculated for a moment, when an idea popped into her head. _"I'll draw Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Iruka-ojisan and I!"_

Smiling for a moment, she grabbed a brand new pen from her pencil case, but before she could do anything about it, the red headed girl came up behind her and took it.

"Thanks for the pen, loser." She snorted before walking back to her friends.

Temari was staring at her, wide-eyed, "Are you gonna take that?"

About to shake her head no, Akina stood up to kick Tayuya's ass. _"Back in Suna, taking other people's property results in ass kicking, and I don't see why it should be any different in this case!"_

But a voice whispered to her, "Don't play her game, Akina."

Sakura was looking at her with her wide green eyes. "She's waiting for a reaction, and if she gets it, she'll just get you into trouble! Ino almost fell for it earlier."

The blonde looked away, obviously still angry, and Akina sighed, "Fine. I won't. But that bitch owes me two bucks for that pen."

Akina sat back down, fuming that someone as lowly as Tayuya had almost gotten the best of her, but took out a different colored pen and began drawing her family.

It was halfway into the class period when the guy with six arms stood up.

"You think we'll be able to get out of class, Sakon?"

Sakon looked at him, but Ukon answered from his back in a deeper voice, "No, you idiot. We'd be caught before we made it halfway out of the door."

He just shrugged, "I'll bet you I can walk ten steps out of the door without getting caught."

"How much?"

"My lunch."

"Bet accepted. Let's see it, then."

The whole class was attentive as the weird-looking guy stood up and headed toward the door. He opened it and walked outside, but after five seconds, a loud voice pierced the air;

"WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE OF YOUR CLASSROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION?!"

Akina almost fell out of her chair at how loud this guy's voice was, and she heard that one guy's scared voice,

"Oh… um… I was… uh…"

But the loud guy didn't let him finish. "Since I have nothing to do until next period, I'll watch Kurenai's class so no more… accidents happen."

An audible gulp could be heard from everyone around Akina, and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but it all went away when she saw what this guy looked like.

Huge eyebrows, black bowl cut, green spandex, huge smile… he was the complete package for something that you'd see in a magazine for gym equipment!

Akina could tell that Kankuro was trying not to laugh, so she slapped him on the back of the head, "Shut up; you're not much better." He chose not to answer her as the man stood in the middle of the room after sitting that one kid back into his seat.

"As some of you might remember… my name is Maito Gai, or Gai-sensei to you! I'm normally your Physical Education teacher but… since Kurenai is out doing something I guess for now I am your art supervisor!"

He smiled, and it was as if the sun had hit his pearly-white teeth because they shone for no more than a moment, and the whole class was staring at him.

"Go back to whatever you were doing." His eyes surveyed the classroom shiftily, but stopped when everyone turned back to doing their work.

Akina's drawing was almost done; all she had to do was the background, which wasn't too hard. A couch and a T.V. would be close enough, right?

She began that, enjoying the peaceful silence that engulfed the classroom, and heard Temari whisper,

"You're drawing… us?"

The blonde-haired girl's eyes were wide in shock as she stared down at Akina's notebook in front of her.

"So…?"

"So… that's the corniest thing I've ever seen!"

Kankuro glanced at the paper and shrugged, "I've seen cornier. Last year in art… Gaara drew that teddy bear that he still has… Cubbie was its name, I think."

Temari glared at him, "He… still has Cubbie?"

Akina stifled a bout of laughter as Kankuro nodded, smirking. Temari couldn't help but smile as well, "Oh Gaara… sometimes I hope that he'll never grow up."

Before anything else could be said, Temari stopped, "We have gym next, don't we…?"

"Shit," she cursed. "This guy is a _freak._ I mean, he sounds pretty cool but spandex… not everyone should wear it…"

Kankuro nodded in agreement as the rest of the class period went by smoothly until the bell rang.

Temari picked up her stuff, "I'm telling you; that Tayuya is gonna get her comeuppance one day. Stealing shit from people is what starts fights."

Akina nodded absentmindedly, though.

"_I wonder what class Kiba has next,"_ she asked herself as she walked out of the door.

Kiba and Akamaru were waiting outside of the door, and when he saw her, he smirked, "So I heard Kurenai-sensei had a meeting and you got Gai-sensei as a supervisor. Sucks for you."

"Shut up," Akina growled. Honestly, what she wanted was to be in the same class as him again. She could hear Temari and Kankuro's snickers behind her as Kiba glanced at her and asked;

"Hmm. So, what class do you have next?"

"It's not exactly a class. It's actually Physical Education…"

He looked down at her as he laughed, "Looks like we've got the same class this time around!"

Akina could almost hear her inner-self;

"_Hell yes! Another class with a good-looking guy? I'll take it!"_

But her rational-self argued, _"It's gym… that's BAD! He'll see you in your gym clothes and watch you make a fool out of yourself because you suck ass at sports!"_

"That's good…" Akina heard her actual voice escape from her mouth.

Kiba smiled down at her, "So… are you ready to run the track? Because Gai-sensei has us do this thing… we have to dash the straightaways on the track, and if you come in last you have to do fifty pushups."

"The hell?" Kankuro was butting into the conversation. "Who in their right mind does shit like that? Especially on such a hot day…"

Kiba shrugged as he glanced at Kankuro. "I guess it's him."

The walk to gym was long and full of impending dread for Akina. _"I don't like running. It's not that I can't… but I hate it…"_

Kankuro made a turn somewhere along the way because he didn't have gym quite yet, and Temari followed her and Kiba.

"So, um, Aki-chan… heh, how was art?"

Before she could answer, Temari snorted, "Tayuya took her pen and she's probably still mad about it."

"I was never mad in the first place!" She tried to argue, but Kiba cut her off and glared at her.

"Where's Tayuya now? I mean, who the hell in their right mind, takes someone else's shit?"

Akina couldn't answer. _"He cares about my feelings enough that he… might… be angry about Tayuya taking my stuff…? Even after we first met…?"_

A small smile lit up her face as she looked back up at him, "She can keep it."

Temari snorted again, "That's not what it looked like…"

Kiba looked at Temari, "So, Temari… I saw you hanging out with Shikamaru earlier. He needs more chick friends."

Temari looked away for a moment, "According to him, I'm 'a drag to hang around' and 'nothing but a troublesome girl'…"

Akina felt instant heartache for her friend. "It's ok, Temari. I bet he was just kidding…"

"Nah, I wasn't."

She turned to see the pineapple haired guy standing beside Temari, whose cheeks became rosy as she looked away, acting Temari-tough so she wouldn't have to look all helpless and shit.

"Hey, Shikamaru. You have gym, too?" Kiba seemed as though he was trying to change the subject, but it apparently didn't work.

"Yeah, I've got gym, but that's beside the point. Temari," he added, making the blonde-haired girl look up.

"What do you want?"

"Look; I'm sorry if what I said offended you or anything, but it's true. You really _are_ troublesome. I can tell just by looking at you."

"_Well at least he's honest,"_ Akina tried to reason with herself as she tried to suppress her headstrong-self not to kick Shikamaru's ass for making Temari feel bad.

Temari, though, glared at him, "I'll try not to be troublesome…"

"Doubt it."

"I will!"

"You can't help it; all women are troublesome."

"Sexist bastard."

The two were going at it, but Akina began to pet Kiba's dog, Akamaru. His presence was very soothing, and he always seemed so well behaved.

"Akamaru really likes you, Aki-chan." Kiba was looking down at her, and frankly, it annoyed her how much taller he was.

She sighed, "I'm just nervous about gym. It's not really my forte, you know?"

He nodded, "I understand."

They reached the gym and he kept walking down the hall. "The girl's locker room is over there. See you when we get out there."

"Yeah." She agreed, looking around for Temari.

Akina spotted her friend, in a frenzied state, still talking, or… yelling, at Shikamaru.

"Just because I'm a WOMAN doesn't mean that I'm troublesome! You MEN are troublesome sometimes as well!"

To Temari's hatred, Shikamaru looked relaxed as she kept yelling. His arms were in a stress-free position behind his head as he leaned against the wall, and his eyes drifted shut every few moments. When Temari was done ranting, he sighed;

"Is that all? Because all women are troublesome, in one way or another. It's _that_ simple. But you're troublesome in most of the ways I can think of."

He smirked at her, making her stop from replying, and Akina sighed, "You two are going at it like nothing else, aren't you?"

But Temari didn't hear her because she yelled, "MEN ARE THE SAME DAMN WAY, BASTARD!"

He waved without looking back, and Temari stomped her foot as she dragged Akina by the wrist to the locker room.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Huh? He's telling _me_ that _I'm_ troublesome?! Please."

The two reached the locker room and saw the outfits they had ordered before school started all on one table.

They picked up the ones with their names on them and walked over to the bathroom to put them on.

It only took Akina a minute; it was a normal-looking light green t-shirt with a leaf symbol on the front, and Konohagakure High on the back. The shorts she had gotten were to her mid-thighs, not showing too much but not being too baggy, and had a similar look to the shirt but with a white outline.

Temari's outfit was quite similar, except her shirt was black with white outlines and text, but her shorts were shorter and black as well.

"We look great!" Temari smiled as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"I feel like we're walking down a catwalk instead of working out…" Akina pulled at her shirt. It was a little tight, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Temari thought nothing of it as she grabbed her arm, "C'mon! We better get out there!"

Before she knew it, Akina was standing in the middle of a small crowd of girls. She only recognized Hinata and Tayuya, the sight of Tayuya making both her and Temari growl, and she looked over where the boys were all standing.

Most of them had the same attire except the fact that their shorts were longer, and immediately she spotted Kiba.

"_Damn,"_ she cursed, taking in his tight shirt that looked a lot like Temari's, and among others she recognized were that one Sasuke guy, Naruto, and Shikamaru, as well as the guy with six arms.

As if her thoughts called it forth, Kiba glanced at her and smirked. Akina smiled back, feeling her cheeks heat up at the sight of him again, and some of the guys near him traced where he was looking at out of curiosity.

"Who are you looking at?" Akina could hear Naruto's voice from half a mile away, and Kiba shoved him.

"No one. Staring into space."

"Bullshit!"

The two were pushing each other around, boy-ishly, and Temari sighed, "I don't know what you see in him."

Akina glared at her, "Shut up! I can't help it…"

Akamaru had gotten a hold of one of Naruto's legs, but Gai-sensei came through the doors.

"Alright, students! Be on your toes; we'll be starting with the track exercise! However, instead of fifty pushups… I'll up the ante to one hundred if you lose! You heard me correctly; one with two zeroes!"

A groan could be heard from everyone, and they soon hustled out to the track.

"Hell, if he thinks I'm doing a hundred pushups he can kiss my ass…" Temari was growling unhappily as they jogged side-by-side.

Once everyone reached the field, he smiled, "There are a lot of you this year, so I'll make eight of you run at a time, and the person who comes in last has to do those pushups!"

He took a moment and picked eight people; four guys and four girls. Among one of those girls was Hinata and one of the guys was the one with six arms.

"On your mark… get set… go!" Gai-sensei said, as the eight ran all the way to the finish. In the end, though the one having to do the pushups was someone named Jirobou. Akina felt sorry for the poor guy, too; he was bigger than everyone else.

The next round consisted of some random people that Akina didn't know, and honestly, she dreaded her turn.

"_Dammit. I'll run as fast as my body will allow! I will not lose!"_ She vowed.

Temari was called for the third round, and she smirked, "I'm not losing to anyone!" Among the people that she was against was a kid that looked oddly just like Gai-sensei, and that Sasuke guy.

"Come on, Teme! Don't lose!" Naruto was yelling as the group began to run. In first place, though, was the one in the green spandex, and a close second was Sasuke. Temari had almost been last, but she gave it her all on the last step.

Gai looked at the remaining students, "Ok… you, with the red hair," he pointed to Tayuya, and two girls standing next to her, and then his gaze rested on her. "You, too."

Akina gulped as she walked onto the track, and geared up to sprint to the end. She never anticipated how far away the finish line was; you could barely make out individual beings from where they were, so that would mean that if she was going to have the best chance, the first step would be vital.

Nervous beyond all reasoning, she glanced to her side. _"I wonder who else I'll be going against."_ The only one she could see, though, was Kiba. He smiled sympathetically at her, and a flare of anger erupted inside of her ego.

"_I'm not going to look like an idiot today! I'm not going to be last!"_

Akina could hear her heart pounding against her chest as Gai-sensei smiled, "Ready, set… go!"

Her feet rocketed forward, giving her a head start, and she felt nothing but happiness. _"I'm going to win!"_

But a sudden jerk on her t-shirt sent her reeling to last place. Tayuya's cocky smirk met Akina's eyes as she felt her feet speed up a bit. They were nearing the finish line, and all Akina could think of was not losing.

"_I'm not going to lose because this bitch decided to be a bitch!"_

The harder she tried, though, the farther she seemed to fall behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Kiba was in about the same position as she was.

Akina turned her head to meet his eyes, and he nodded.

Unsure what this meant, she sped up only a bit more, putting her ahead of Kiba, who seemed to go even slower than before.

Akina crossed the finish line, hearing Tayuya's stupid voice, "Slow ass." As she passed her, and Temari hugged her, "You didn't lose! Even after that tomato pulled you back."

Praying that Tayuya didn't hear, Akina shrugged, "I guess…" But that's when it hit her; Kiba lost!

"_Ah, how could this happen?! Is he REALLY that slow?!"_

Confused, Akina made her way over to where everyone was doing their pushups, and Kiba was next to Akamaru as he was doing his.

He looked up for a moment, and when their eyes met, he smirked. Akina couldn't help but walk over to him.

"You… lost?" Akina heard her confused voice come out of her mouth, and Kiba looked up from doing his pushups, "I usually don't lose. Heh. Pushups will help my upper-body strength anyway."

"_As if you need it,"_ she muttered under her breath, and continued, "If you don't usually lose, then why…?"

Kiba looked up and met her eyes with the most calm and caring ones that she had ever seen. "Sometimes… losing is healthy." Was all that he said as he smiled and went back to doing pushups.

Akina pet Akamaru absentmindedly for a brief moment as she made her way, shakily, back over to Temari.

"_He lost… on purpose…"_

"Konoha to Akina! What were you talking to Kiba about?"

Temari was standing next to her with a confused expression on her face, forcing Akina to stop spacing out.

"Oh, um, nothing. Never mind. It's not important. But… it looks like Shikamaru is running now."

As the words escaped her mouth, Gai-sensei gave the signal to go, and the runners came closer, but one of the figures stopped running altogether, and made their way over to where everyone was doing their one hundred pushups.

"Running? More like jogging then walking." Temari snorted. "What a lazy ass."

Gai-sensei made his way over to them;

"So, now that we're finished with our warm-ups, we can play some dodgeball. To make it easier, I think we'll make it men vs. women this time around. We'll head back to the gym and the brawl will start immediately."

"_THIS could go south pretty quickly."_ Akina thought as she followed Temari back to the gym, glancing back at Kiba as he worked hard on finishing up his pushups.

After like, a month of procrastinating and writing down new ideas before they slip out of my head, I finally have an idea of how this entire story will turn out! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I made anyone who has been waiting on this story wait so damn long, but it's because I had a writer's block on this one SO bad that I had to fill out a complete plot diagram thing! Yeah. I know. Hardcore. But anyway, I made this chapter EXTRA long as compensation for making you guys wait! I'm sorry! D: Forgive me! The next chapter will come out 5765435676546x sooner. It's unlike me to have a writer's block THAT intense D: Rate/Review!


End file.
